Jane's Adventures throughout Rapture
by YGO4lyfe
Summary: A one-shot based on an affair Jasmine J. had wither her !fem manager, I will continue if asked.
1. Chapter 1

Jane's Adventures throughout Rapture

(Unofficial Auto-Biography)

(Fiction)

Chapter 1 – Eve's Apple

Before the construction of Rapture, Jazz was chorus girl in Mr. Cohen's Broadway musicals. She wanted a lead role, but Mr. Cohen never showed any interest in her. Mr. Ryan noticed Jazz when he attended Mr. Cohen's productions, and he began to act as her patron, even paying for her to take elocution lessons to improve her prospects. Mr. Ryan invited Jazz to come to Rapture, enticing her with the idea that she could perform in a new community with a foreign, resort-like setting. I went to work with the 'goddess' herself, at "Eve's Apple" the strip club. I was her unofficial manager, she was the star, and we were hired by Mr. Ryan himself and before long our lives were thrown into chaos.

"Jane!" Jazz called for me; she has been getting weary; "Where is my booze; baby cakes?" I frowned. "Hold out for me, okay Love?" She sighed, "Okay, but I want my booze after this. I'm so done for the night!" I smiled and helped her straighten up before she ran out on stage. "Hello, boys here's the midnight special; then I must insist 'Mama get some sleep." Jazz performed a beautiful sonnet "Jar of Hearts" like the 'A list angel' she was and scooped up all the cash she could and scrambled behind stage.

"Get me out of this dress! Please!" I helped her out of her dress and smiled at the figure she only ever let me see so intimately when she was most vulnerable emotionally and physically. Bringing her, her promised reward she crawled into bed and cradled the bottle close. Frowning I laid down beside her and stayed as stock still as possible as she clung to me for warmth. And like every other night it began… "Janey _baby_ I'm cold; come _closer.._." She purred drunkenly trying to seduce me with the voice Mr. Ryan paid _so_ much to only have purr for him and him _only_. Deciding to give in; I pulled her close. "Jasmine… Can I love you?" She answered with a desperate kiss of hunger and lust. "Love me like you mean it…" I swear saw sobriety in those beautiful orbs of hope and despair. Kissing bare flesh she gasped, my kisses leaving scorching trials along her skin.

We continued until we both fell asleep on each other's arms naked. I hummed watching her sleep. "Like toy soldiers…" We would both topple; I had also been informed of Mr. Ryan's plans to get Jazz pregnant… her career would die out or if I was the miracle worker my love deserved she would make it. Sighing I rang for an intern to get us some breakfast. "Time to get dressed beautiful… Mr. Ryan is coming today." She peeked out from the warmth and grunted before digging herself farther in. Practically yanking the comforter away she squealed as the cold air came in uninvited. "Fine, but my outfit today must be warm." I rolled my eyes. "Yes ma'am, now get your ass in the bath." Smirking she made a mad dash for the warmth it provided.

Should this whatever it is continue? I know its short Anon in the corner put the rock down and you there put away the lighter!

! No Flames allowed, they will be removed. !

_~Love "The Magician…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Jane's Adventures throughout Rapture

(Unofficial Auto-Biography)

Chapter 2 – Working late

"Janey…" I sighed as the younger woman called for me with uncharacteristic impatience; "Janey… please." I rolled my eyes and followed the silky voice. "Coming lovely." I could just imagine the blush on her rosy cheeks. Locking the door to the hallway I put my clip board under my arm and my pencil behind my ear. Coming inside her room I noticed the many empty bottles of booze littering the space. "Someone has been drinking…" She giggled to herself, and then looked at me with those show stopper eyes. "Jazz baby this has to stop, honey please…" A look of grim understanding cross her face, "Okay." She hiccupped and looked down as if in shame. Cupping her face I looked into her eyes, "I love you, and want what's best for you. Don't ever forget that okay hun." Tears streamed down her face as she nuzzled my hand, her face red with emotion. "I need you." Shoving some bottles aside, I pulled her into my arms; "I'm here." Bringing her to bed she sobbed into my chest until she fell asleep. Mr. Ryan came to check on her, I let him take my place. I started to clean the apartment seeing as he had taken my place. I glared at the couple jealously; 'That should be me holding you Jazz…' I sighed and told myself that if I loved her I would let her life run it's course. See where it took her, "Give up, you'll never have her. She's _mine._" I sneered and said under my breath _"Prick…" _Mr. Ryan merely glared then he grinned. "I'd watch you say _Ma'am…"_ Sneering I spat; "Fuck you."


End file.
